Human
by xXxImpossibleGirlxXx
Summary: (Complete)The Doctor is beyond surprise when Oswin Oswald, the flirty Junior Entertainment Manger for the ship Alaska, turned out being a dalek. But when she learns the truth she begs him to help. He is even more surprised when he learns that she truly is human. This is the journey of how Oswin healed from being in the Dalek.
1. chapter 1

Oswin couldn't believe it after a year of being all alone in a dark, dingy, dalek asylum she was finally going home. She could see the stars, travel like she always wanted. She could see her family again. She watched as the door slid open to reveal the Doctor

"Hey, you're right outside come on in!" she breathed."Oswin... we have a problem..." he stated "No we don't." Oswin said quickly "Don't even say that, joined the Alaska to see the universe ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out!" she ran up to the monitor. " Rescue me chinboy and show me the stars!" The doctor stood there contemplating before asking, "does it look real to you?" Oswin felt dread settle into her stomach. "Does what look real?" "Where you are right now, does it seem real?" the Doctor asked looking up. Oswin was confused but determined not to seem so "It is real." she stated.

"It's a dream Oswin, you dreamed it for yourself because the truth was to terrible." Oswin's eyes glistened with tears "Where am I?" she questioned barely able to sum up the courage to ask. "Where am I?" she asked again a little quicker. "Where am I?" The Doctor gritted his teeth "Because you are a dalek." Oswin was trembling slightly now, she shook her head. "I am not a dalek. I am not a dalek!" she repeated more urgently. "I'm human!".

The Doctor walked over to her and put his hands on her casing. "You were human when you crashed here, it was you who climbed out of the pod, that was your ladder." Oswin remembered. Climbing down the latter, being curious yet scared at the same time. The daleks capturing her,converting her, the pain. "I'm human." she whispered almost as if she was trying to convince herself . Her spirts were broken. All hope was lost.

The Doctor stroked the casing trying to find a way to comfort this young woman, who's whole world was changed in less than a minuet. "Not anymore, because you were right...you're a genius and the daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin let out a tiny gasp. The pain...it was so overwhelming.

"Oswin I am so sorry" the Doctor walked away "but you are a dalek" he said turning. Oswin looked around her small pod, or what she imagined was a pod...it all seemed so real...how could what he is saying be true. "The milk Oswin, the milk and the eggs from the souffles,where,where did it all come from?"

Oswin felt it inside herslf again. Pain... so much pain and anger and...and...haterd so much hatred. "Eggs..." _I am human I am human I am human_ "Eggs..." "It wasn't real," the Doctor stated. "it was never real!" Oswin was trying to hold on to whatever bit of human she still had, fighting within herself. _I am a dalek I am a dalek!_

"Ex-sta-min-ate" she punctuated slowly, disgusted with herself but unable to stop it. "Oswin?" he questioned. "Ex-sta-min-ate" _Anger Haterd Anger Haterd ._ Oswin began to roll fowards "Extaminate! Extaminate!" she cried "Exsatminate!" "Oswin? Oswin!" the Doctor yelled backing up as she came towards him full force. "Exsaminate,Exstaminaaaa" she trailded off. _Anger hatred anger ...Fear._ Oswin sat curled up in the little world she had imagined for herself sobs wracking her small body.

"Can you help me?" she barely dared to whisper. "Please can you help me, there has got to be something you can do!" Oswin didnt know what she was doing one minuet she was tring to kill the Doctor and the next minute she was begging for his help. Why would he even help someone that tried to kill him, it was stupid to even ask.

The Doctor was at a loss as to what to do. He, Amy and Rory neeed a way back and Oswin was possibly their only way. But on the other hand here was this poor young woman who is in the most terrible of circumstances. He tried to imagine what he would feel like if just one day, out of the blue, he found out that everything he thought he knew, was fake.

The Doctor took a deep breath "Oswin if I get you out of here, and I'm not saying that I can, but if I can, before I unplung you completely can you still take down the force field?" "Yes!" Oswin said quickly. "But..." he paused "if I can't get you out, you will still take down the force field for my friends and I to leave. Is that clear?" "Of course." Oswin said. Though the idea of dying alone in an asylum did scare her a bit. Though now looking at her circumstance, nothing could be worse than this.

"All right then, Oswin Oswald," he said with a smirk "let's see what I can do!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor set to work, crouching down and studying the casing. His mind raising a million miles per minuet. Amy and Rory would no doubt start to wonder where he is after a while. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "Ok Oswin you see this?" he asked waving the screwdriver in front of her eyestalk "This is a sonic screwdriver. I was able to open the top of a dalek earlier with it. I'm sorry Oswin this will probably hurt."

The Doctor stepped back a bit and pointed his trusty screwdriver at her casing. He wasn't sure what he was doing, for all he knew Oswin could turn out to be a brain, just like any other dalek. He's not sure what he would do then. "Alright Oswin tell me when you are ready." Oswin took a deep breath "Now." The Doctor activated the sonic screwdriver and of the top came, followed by a blood curling scream...a human blood curling scream.

The Doctor dashed over to the casing peering over the edge. Oswin was breathing rather quickly "Oswin? Can you try and open the rest of your casing. I'm pretty sure there is a way to do it. Just try and focus!" Oswin whimpered a little bit squeezing her eyes shut. There was a click and the casing opened.

The first thing that struck the Doctor was how small she was. She must have been a whole foot shorter than Amy, maybe even more. She was thin. Too thin. Her eyes were sunken in and dilated,she was pale, but she was beautiful. "Hey, hello." he whispered, cupping her cheek. "Hi." she breathed squinting a little at brightness of the room. Her voice was raspy and hoarse from not using it for so long. It was very different from the cheery voice that came over the speakers a few hours ago.

"Alright lets get you out of this." The Doctor knelt before her taking her hand in his a giving it a kiss. "Tell me if it hurts to much and I'll stop" he said softly before getting to work. Pulling the wires out of her legs and working his way up. Having to stop for a minute after pulling an especially painful one out of her neck. By the time he got to the last two connected to her forehead she was barley conscience.

"Let me take the shields down now..." she whispered it was so quiet the Doctor had to lean in closer to hear her. "Incase I don't make it...at least you and your friends...can escape." she finished with some difficulty tears building up in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "Don't say that, you will make it. I will make sure of it." but it was as if Oswin wasn't listing "I'm taking down the shields. Run!" "Not without you." The Doctor said grabbing the last to wires connected to her forehead and pulled them out.

Oswin fell forwards limply, the Doctor gracefully caught her before scanning her with the sonic screwdriver. There was a chance. She might just make it! The Doctor picked Oswin up and took of at full speed down the corridors. Her soft breaths on his neck reassuring him with every step. With one last burst of speed he ran into the room.

Amy wasn't quite sure what she expected to see when the Doctor came back with Oswin but it definitely wasn't this. The Doctor had come busting into the room with a small, unconscious woman in his arms. She was wearing a big fur coat, stained with what looked to be like blood. Her and Rory looked at each other. "Don't just stand there, Help me! " he exclaimed they all crowded around the pad and were teleported to the Tardis.

Rory knelt beside the Doctor feeling for Oswin's pulse. "I've got to start the Tardis" the Doctor said laying Oswin in Rory's arms. Amy sat down beside Rory looking at Oswin, they looked to be about the same age, give or take a few years. She listed to the Doctor and Rory talk trying to understand what exactly was happening. "How's her heartbeat?" "weak but there." came the reply. Rory studied Oswin "We need to get her to a hospital."

The Doctor walked back over to where they were kneeling and lifted Oswin from Rory's arms. "No need for hospitals, no, to cold and clinical. The Tardis has a med-bay. It's better than any hospital out there." and saying that he turned and walked down the corridor followed by her and Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amy walked into the med-bay she was taken aback by how much it looked like a normal bedroom. Besides a few medical machines near the bed it was actually quite welcoming.

The Doctor gently laid Oswin down on the bed. Rory and the Doctor stood at Oswin's bedside trying to decide the next move. Amy walked up to them wanting to help in some way. "I have some extra pajamas in our bedroom, I doubt that she will want to be in these clothes when she wakes up, I know I wouldn't." she said wrinkling her nose. The Doctor turned and smiled at her. "Brilliant idea Pond!" and Rory kissed her head and whispered "I love you."

The Tardis was kind enough to move their bedroom next to the med-bay so she wouldn't have to walk far. But finding something that actually fit Oswin was a lot harder than she thought. Everything would be to big on her so, she just decided on her blue and white pin stripe nightgown.

"How's this?" she asked holding the nightgown up. "Perfect!" the Doctor smiled kissing her head. "Rory and I took most of her snow suit off while you were gone. We cleaned up most of her wounds too." Amy glanced over his shoulder to where Oswin was laying she was in white leggings and a thin tank top. " We all so put her on an oxygen mask, just to help her breathing," Rory walked over to Amy "maybe you should change her ...since...well...you...know..."

Amy shooed the Doctor and Rory out of the room while she changed Oswin. After she was changed Rory and the Doctor checked her vitals. "She's severely malnourished." Rory frowned studying the screen the Tardis projected. "Yes, but there's not much we can do about that right now."The Doctor said, he ushered Amy and Rory out of the room. "You two get some rest, I'll watch over her for a bit." he smiled and patted them on the back. "I can come and help at anytime, just come and get me" Rory said, glancing back at Oswin. "Thank you Rory, I appreciate that."

So Amy and Rory left to get ready for bed leaving the doctor alone with Oswin. He watched her even breaths "Oh, Oswin, you're a fighter aren't you?" the Doctor sighed, pulling up a chair next to her bed. The heart rate monitor beeping steadily in the background. Silence fell over the room and the Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"The Ponds..." he began "Amy and Rory they have been helping me take care of you, Amy let you borrow her nightgown. Though the sleeves are so long I can't even see your hands!" the Doctor paused to chuckle at that. "Oh, Amy Pond, little Amelia. The first time we met she was only eight, I had just gotten this face, Box fell out of the sky, man fell out of the box, but she wasn't scared. I left for and came back a bit late...twelve years late...Anyways her and Mr.Pond are traveling with me now... "

He paused. Why was he telling her all this?

The Doctor stood abruptly, suddenly feeling quite hungry. "I'm going to go get a snack, don't go anywhere!" he whispered patting her head awkwardly. "Well you cant really go anywhere seeing your unconscious and you can't hear me either so really it doesn't even matter I'm going to stop talking now." he took a deep breath and looked around the room. He was very thankful he was alone. He went out of the room and down the corridor in search of the Tardis kitchen.

The Doctor was in the middle of fixing his fish fingers and custard when he heard a scream. Oswin. She had woken up and he hadn't been there. Dropping his precious snack the Doctor sprinted down the corridors to the med-bay.


	4. Chapter 4

When Oswin woke she has no clue where she was. The room was pitch black and there was something smothering her face, forcefully pushing air into her nose. She tried breathing on her own, resisting the help from the oxygen mask, and started to choke. Scared and disorientated Oswin frantically glanced around the room. She reached a hand up and removed the mask, wincing at the pain it evoked, when a hand grabbed her wrist. Oswin screamed.

The Doctor came bursting through the door running to her bedside and turned on the lamp. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Rory stood beside her bed fixing the oxygen mask back onto her face. "You can't breathe on your own."

The Doctor blinked grabbing Rory's arm he led him to the door "Rory what are you doing ?" he hissed. "I was just about to head to bed when I decided to check on you and Oswin, I was just making sure everything was ok. I am a qualified nurse." "You didn't have to scare her like that though" he whispered glancing at Oswin who was now closely studying the IV in her wrist. "Well she seems to be improving, I'm going to bed." Rory sighed "Goodnight Oswin, night Doctor.

The Doctor went over to Oswin's bed sitting on the foot of it. She started to claw at the oxygen mask again. "I know, it's quite uncomfortable, but it's helping you isn't it?" Oswin reluctantly nodded bringing her hands down to her side. "There we are. Now do you need anything?" Lifting her oxygen mask up she rasped out " What happened?"

"Well," the Doctor began " You took down the shields, and I wasn't finished saving you. So I unplugged you from the dalek and carried you back to the Tardis. From there we made you comfortable, Rory and I made sure everything was okay, and Amy lended you her nightgown!"

Oswin raised a questioning eyebrow. "she changed you of course, I'm not one to invade privacy. Except that one time with Amy and Rory..." he frowned. Oswin blinked before settling back into the pillows. She lifted her oxygen mask once more "Thanks" she whispered.

"I guess I'll be going then." the Doctor patted her leg and stood up from the bed. It was then he felt a small hand grasp his. He turned to look at her and even though she couldn't speak, her eyes said everything. Stay. The Doctor pulled up a chair beside her bed and pulled a book out of one of his coat's bigger on the inside pockets. He cleared his throat, "Can I get you something?" she shook her head. "Well I'm going to read now so let me know if you need anything." he said turning to his book.

Oswin tapped him on the shoulder she pointed to the book "Book?" he asked confused. She shook her head and, proceeded to point to the book again then to him and then to her. The Doctor sat there trying to figure out what Oswin wanted.

She rolled her eyes before she lifted her oxygen mask and commanded "Read to me."The Doctor glanced down at his book "Right," he began "How to make sure your Tardis is in tip top working condition and always go where you want too. Chapter One, Be on her good side" Oswin raised an eyebrow before settling into her pillows. "The Tardis is not just a ship she is living, which is why if you are on her good side things will work out for you."

Three hours and fifty-two chapters later Oswin is sure she can safely say she knows everything when it comes to 'How to make sure your Tardis is in tip top working condition and always go where you want too.' "Well Oswin I suppose you should be getting some rest now." The Doctor stood laying his book in the chair and turned the light off.

She sighed a turned on to her side still trying to register what was happening. All she knew was that she was alive, and that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor it's important that Oswin gets physical therapy." Rory called following him down the corridor. " Her muscles are weak, if she doesn't start using them soon, she may never be able to use them again!" "Don't you think I know that!" the Doctor snapped. "This is her first day out of the dalek we don't want to rush into anything, she's weak." They stopped outside Oswin's door. "Whenever Oswin feels she is strong enough, we'll start", and with that they walked into her room.

"Good morning Oswi-" the Doctor stopped. Oswin was sitting on the floor, her arms crossed looking very displeased. "Chinboy, my legs don't work! How much longer till we can fix that?" The Doctors rushed over to Oswin lifting her up and setting her back on the bed. "Actually, the Doctor and I were just talking about physical therapy, the sooner you start using your muscles the better." Oswin smiled " Right, when do we start?" "Wait a minuet!" the Doctor frowned "Where's your oxygen mask?" Oswin shrugged "I didn't want it, I didn't need it, so I took it off. By the way what's for breakfast? I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in ages!" he chuckled Oswin was recovering better than he thought she would.

He went to the closet and pulled out a wheelchair. She resisted to sitting in it at first, but in the end aloud the Doctor to push her to the kitchen. "Morning Oswin" Amy said cheerfully a cup of coffee in her hands. "Morning Amy, thank you for letting me borrow your night gown, I really appreciate it." Rory sat down next to Amy kissing her and stealing a piece a bacon from of her plate.

"So what do you want for breakfast? The Tardis will make anything you want her too." "Can she make soufflés?" Oswin asked eyes lighting up. "Of course, one soufflé coming right up!" He went over to the oven and pulled out the most delicious looking soufflé Oswin had ever seen.

"Now just take it slow, your stomach hasn't had anything in it for a whole year. She dug into it. It was the best soufflé she had ever had. "A soufflé for Soufflé girl, how fitting." the Doctor smiled watching her have her first tastes of food again.

After breakfast Oswin was ready for physical therapy. "I don't want to be pushed around a minuet longer!" Oswin grumbled "I cant go anywhere by myself, it's so frustrating." Rory nodded "I work at a hospital back home, I help with people with their therapy all the time." "Plus I'm here to help so it will be even better." Amy chimed in.

Physical Therapy was harder than Oswin imagined. She fell a couple of times and her legs were becoming more sorer...if that was even possible. "Nobody leaves their first day of therapy completely healed." Rory said kindly " It will take time, but soon enough you'll be walking again" "This is why he the best nurse out there!" Amy said proudly kissing her husband and then patting him on the back.

For the rest of the day she was shoferd around the Tardis, she had know clue a ship could have so many rooms "She's infinite!" the Doctor had stated proudly. Now Oswin was in her room the Tardis had so generously made her. The Doctor fixing the covers around her.

"Doctor?" Oswin asked softly. He stopped fixing the covers and took her hands. "Will I ever see my family again?" she almost seemed hesitant to ask, like she was afraid the answer would be no. "I just really miss them, and-" "Of course you can see your family again." he cut her off, pulling her into a hug. letting go of their embrace Oswin leaned back onto her pillows, eyes half closed. "Is there anything I can do for you Oswin" he whispered softly. She shook her head. "All right see you tomorrow." he smiled. "See you tomorrow she breathed, eyes drifting shut.


	6. Chapter 6

The past few weeks were a blur. Oswin continued her physical therapy, Improving everyday, and the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were planning a surprise for Oswin. They had found her family and were planning on taking her back as soon as she was healthy again.

The four friends sat around the breakfast table eating pancakes and discussing their plans for the day. Amy and Oswin had teamed up to make breakfast, and had managed to do it with only setting the smoke alarm off seven times. "I say we go somewhere new, have an adventure, do something new and exciting!" the Doctor exclaimed shoving a pancake drenched in chocolate sauce and syrup into his mouth. "Oswin isn't ready, she can't even run yet." Rory stated matter o' factly. "I guess you are right Rory maybe we should just settle for a relaxing day in the Tardis."

Oswin drained her orange juice with one furious sip "Oi, Doctor! You should have seen me in physical therapy yesterday, I stood up for a whole five minuets!" "And that's great Oswin, you're improving, lets keep it that way." She sighed "Whatever." "We can have a day in the Tardis, we can like watch movies and stuff!" "Great idea Amy! Movies, movies are good!" the Doctor said smiling, kissing Amy's forehead.

After cleaning the table Rory and the Doctor headed off to locate the Tardis' movie room, that way everything would be ready when it was time to watch the movie.

Meanwhile Oswin and Amy sat on a couch in the library looking up recipes for good movie snacks. "All of this stuff looks way to hard to make" Oswin scowled at the book "Well" Amy said closing her book "we can always just get traditional snacks, you know, popcorn, nachos all that unhealthy stuff." Abandoning their books they left in search of the Tardis pantry.

The Doctor and Rory passed by the Tardis kitchen right when Amy and Oswin were coming out of it. "Hey, Doctor!" Amy called running up to where they were walking. Oswin followed attempting to keep up and failing miserably. "Wait!" Oswin puffed she finially made it up to the trio, stabeling herself with the Doctors arm.

He put his arm around her, smiling slightly. "Oswin and I are making cookies for the movie tonight, but we are out of flour." "And brown sugar!" Oswin added "Mum always said that to roll the dough in brown sugar" "Alright then, to the store we go!" Cheered the Doctor

They made it back to the Tardis in fairly good time. The Doctor insisted that they go to the inter-galactic super market because 'Earth's flower was rubbish' and the brown sugar was 'Not sweet and too crumbly' Amy had never seen a supermarket that big in her life. It even had a food court in it where they had stopped for lunch, she wasn't sure what she got, but it had tasted like fried chicken.

Her feet were killing her, she could only imagine how Oswin's feet were feeling right now. "Alright! Let's bake some cookies!" the Doctor cheered running to the kitchen. "He's like an overgrown child." Rory groaned. The three made there way to the kitchen where the Doctor was pulling out various ingredients for the cookies. "Doctor I don't think ketchup goes well in cookies" Amy said scrunching up her noes. Oswin stifled a laugh.

After trying to find the bowls to put everything in and explaining to the Doctor why peanut butter cookies didn't taste good with pickles in them, the cookies were finally done. The Doctor and Rory fixed the nachos and popcorn while Oswin and Amy put pajamas on.

They came back and helped carry everything to the movie room. Once everyone was settled the lights dimmed. "Doctor, what movie are we watching?" Rory asked "I'm not sure the Tardis picked it, looks like...um... Pirates of the Caribbean." Oswin blinked "Which one? There are over 700 of them!" Rory and Amy burst into laughter. "It's the first one I believe." Amy said taking a deep breath, leaning back into Rory and grabbing a fistful of popcorn.

The movie went on and Oswin had to say, she was thoroughly enjoying it, and was happy to finally be sitting down. Her legs were killing her. That was the longest she had walked in a long time. She glanced over at Amy and back at the Doctor before leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a minuet but then relaxed. Oswin smiled to herself. "These pirates are very unrealistic, the ones we met were nothing like this!" the Doctor grumbled. "And I think Captain Avery would agree with me!"

Oswin moved her head to look up at him "Who's that?" "We got stuck on a pirate ship with a ghost demon. When you got sick or hurt she marked you and tried to save you." Rory said "And she could transport through anything reflective." added Amy. Oswin shivered "Sounds like you guys get into a lot of trouble." "It follows him around wherever he goes" Rory nodded.

They turned there attention back to the screen where Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan were busying getting drunk on rum. Oswin yawned leaning more heavily on the Doctor. This time he pit his arm around her. They stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

The movie ended and the credits rolled. The Doctor looked down at the now asleep Oswin curled contently against him. Amy and Rory left for bed, but not before Amy could laugh and snap a picture with her phone of the very flustered Doctor.

He maneuvered Oswin into his arms and lifted her up, taking her to her room. He knew that Oswin couldn't stay forever, but was getting quite attached to her. He laid Oswin down on her bed and pressed a kiss to her head before leaving to tinker with something.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as the Doctor didn't want to admit it Oswin was better, She was happier than she had been, even when they first met her all those months ago.

"We have to take her home sooner or later Doctor and you know it." Rory stated. He and the Doctor walked side by side behind the giggling Oswin and Amy. Amy had convinced the Doctor to take them to the Mall of America. Because 'Oswin was in desperate need of a shopping day and they were perfectly safe from an alien invasion'

"I know but..." "She's well now, you did it, you saved her, and now its time to let her go." The Doctor glanced up from the floor had been staring at. Oswin was waving him over to come look at something. "Doctor look at this dress!" she cried happily. It was a deep navy color that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. "If you like it you can have it." he smiled, he loved seeing her happy. "Really?" Oswin's eyes lit up. "Really." Amy grabbed her arm and they scurried around the store.

"You aren't going to tell her that your wallet is never ending are you?" Rory questioned with a smirk. The Doctor laughed "No I'm not."

"Meanwhile mine is not...Amy!" Rory called running after them.

They had picked up lunch in the food court on the way back to the Tardis. Stopping at a place called Chick-fil-a. Which they all could agree was their new favorite place to eat.

Now they were sitting around the console room finishing the last of their milkshakes. The Doctor had been thinking a lot about what Rory said. He really hated to say good bye, He would miss her but he's sure she's missing her family.

"Well Oswin," he began uncertainly "you've really have been getting better the past few days, and well we been in touch with your family ..." Oswin looked up from her milkshake. "My family?" she whispered eyes watering. "Yes, there right where you left them, and you're well enough, so whenever you are ready to go home they are waiting." She blinked a little before throwing her arms around the Doctor. "Thank you." she said, and the sheer amount of emotion in her voice melted both of his hearts.

Later on that evening when Oswin was getting ready for bed there was a knock her door. She opened it and there was the Doctor. Giving her a big goofy smile, hands grasping at nothing in the air. "Oswin!" he cheered grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway "I have to show you something!" they stopped at the Tardis doors.

"Now close your eyes!" she closed her eyes a little hesitantly "Okay, now...open!".She gasped "It's beautiful!" "It is isn't it?" he said, sitting down and letting his feet dangle into space below. Oswin sat too. "This is a star being born!" He glanced down at Oswin, the light reflecting of her deep brown eyes. "I'm going to miss this."

His hearts sank, he was hoping that maybe she would want to stay longer after seeing this. "Yeah," he replied "I'm going to miss this too."


	8. Chapter 8

Oswin pulled a suite case behind her as she walked into the console room. "Well, I think that's the last of it!" she said biting her lip and looking back down the corridor. "I'm going to miss you guys!" she cried. "We're going to miss you too." the Doctor said hugging her tightly.

Oswin walked over to Rory "Thanks for taking care of me." she smiled "You are a wonderful nurse!" He nodded giving her a hug. Next she walked over to Amy "Thanks for the girls day!" she smiled "I had alot of fun." Amy smiled hugging her "No problem! We deffiently need to have another one soon!" Oswin made her way back around to the Doctor, hugging him one last time "Thank you for taking a chance and saving me." He pulled away slightly "Oswin Oswald...It was my pleasure."

He kissed her head and she turned towards the doors snapping her fingers so the door would open. She made her way out of the Tardis and was greeted by her family, she paused for a minute before running into her mother's arms.

The trio watched from the Tardis doors. Sighing the Doctor shut the doors and made his way over to the console, pulling a lever and sending the Tardis into the time vortex, watching Oswin on the screen.

Oswin and her family were making their way home when she heard the Tardis de-materializing. She turned and watched it go. She smiled sadly and barely, just under her breath, where no one but her would hear, she whispered "Run, run you clever boy, and remeber me."


End file.
